


The Enemy

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Who is the enemy?





	The Enemy

Who is the enemy?

Is it Markus, with his thirst for a life he was never meant to have?

Is it Connor, for hunting his own people under orders that were less than benign?

Is it Jericho, for turning on the very people who created them and brought them to life?

Is it CyberLife, for treating sentient creatures as inanimate objects?

Is it the Androids, for defying their programming?

Is it the Humans, for giving them one in the first place?

Are they all the enemy?

Or is there no enemy at all?


End file.
